Possession
by Nelopee
Summary: "Elle s'était trompée. Tout le monde s'était trompé. Il n'était jamais vraiment parti. Il avait vécu à travers elle, terré mais bien ancré au fond de sa personne." One Shot.


" _So Ginny poured her soul out to me […] I grew stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful [...] powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasely a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her…" – Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_

* * *

Tom Elvis Jedusor n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. Il n'était pas humain comme les autres. Il ne ressentait pas les émotions que tout le monde ressentait. Son cœur était fait de pierre ; dur, sombre, glacial. Sans aucune faille ni brèche dans laquelle autrui pourrait s'infiltrer. Sans aucun souffle d'espoir.

Pourtant il était beau, beau comme un Dieu. Et brillant. Respecté de tous. Il inspirait la peur, également. Surtout. Les filles l'observaient de loin, hypnotisées, mais n'osaient jamais l'aborder. Les garçons chuchotaient dans son dos mais aucun ne l'avait jamais provoqué. On s'écartait à chacune de ses foulées. La masse finissait toujours par s'effacer.

Il les surplombait déjà tous, là, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur le sol, son insigne de préfet impeccablement accrochée au-devant de sa robe, sa cape flottant derrière lui de manière impériale. Et il les scrutait tous d'un œil alerte de régent. Foudroyant du regard ceux dont il savait que le sang n'était pas pur.

Il était grand et mince. Les cheveux bruns presque noirs, coiffés sur le côté, sans une mèche qui dépasse. Ses yeux sombres, de couleur indéfinissable, étaient loin d'adoucir ses traits pourtant harmonieux. On ne le regardait jamais vraiment dans les yeux de toute manière. Tel un Basilic, il vous pétrifiait sur place.

* * *

Ginny l'avait senti la première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui pour de vrai. Tout d'abord, il n'avait été qu'une écriture élégante se déroulant sur le papier. Puis, une voix froide murmurant à son oreille. Enfin, le jeune homme le plus charismatique qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré s'était retrouvé devant elle.

Il disait qu'il était son allié. Elle pensait que c'était sa bonne étoile. Elle lui confiait des choses sur sa vie, ses ennuis de petite fille de onze ans. Elle avoua qu'Harry Potter l'intimidait énormément. « Pourquoi ? », avait-il demandé avec dédain. Elle avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. « Tu l'aimes ? », avait-il alors craché. Elle l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux, étonnée par son ton dégoûté. « L'amour rend faible. L'amour est inutile. Tu peux être une grande sorcière, Ginny. Je peux percevoir ton potentiel. Mais il t'appartient de faire un choix, celui que tout le monde opère une fois dans sa vie. Le choix de céder à la tentation des bas sentiments humains, ou le choix de t'élever au rang divin en mettant de côté tout ce qui occulterait ton objectif ambitieux de réussite concrète. »

Ginny n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Sa mère lui avait toujours répété : « La vraie richesse, c'est l'amour de ceux qui nous entourent. » Mais l'amour n'avait jamais payé leurs livres, ni leurs vêtements. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle avait devant lui un jeune homme qui lui assenait tout le contraire de ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. En même temps il semblait si sûr de lui, si convaincant… Toute la journée, il lui répétait : « Je vois ton destin, Ginny Weasley. Il est grand. » Tant et si bien que la phrase s'était incrustée dans un coin de sa tête. _Je vois ton destin, Ginny Weasley. Il est grand._ Comment ne pas le croire ? Comment ne pas l'écouter ?

Il lui demandait de faire tout un tas de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ordonner était le mot juste. Elle obéissait sans plus se poser de questions. C'était Tom. C'était tout.

Un jour, elle s'était réveillée sur cette pierre humide et inconfortable, et il était parti. Bizarre. Quelque chose manquait. Elle avait vu Harry à sa place. Alors elle avait refermé les yeux, mais en les rouvrant c'était toujours Harry. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'elle devait ressentir… Elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Et Harry qui la regardait de manière protectrice avec ses yeux verts remplis d'affection et de peine. Elle s'était bagarrée par la suite pour lui enlever ce regard. Mais rien n'y faisait, peu importe combien elle se montrait enragée et forte, il n'avait pas changé. Il voulait toujours la protéger de tout. Des relents de peine se traînaient sous ses paupières lorsqu'il la voyait. Ginny n'en voulait pas. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait exactement. Une chose résonnait : Tom était parti.

* * *

Elle s'était trompée. Tout le monde s'était trompé. Il n'était jamais vraiment parti. Il avait vécu à travers elle, terré mais bien ancré au fond de sa personne. Elle faisait des cauchemars avec lui. Parfois elle criait, et cela réveillait Ron qui entrait alors dans sa chambre, inquiet. Mais elle ne lui disait rien. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa possession à personne. Personne ne lui avait jamais rien demandé non plus. C'était un sujet tabou - particulièrement dans la famille.

Après son sauvetage, ses parents l'avaient prise dans leurs bras. Ils se sont enquis qu'elle allait bien puis lui ont dit qu'elle était pardonnée, qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Ils avaient ensuite considéré l'affaire close pour toujours. Mais après avoir été manipulée, avoir perdu son identité pendant des mois et être passée près de la mort, il était assez difficile de revenir à la soi-disant normalité.

Tom était véritablement réapparu après la renaissance de son alter-ego, l'été avant sa rentrée en quatrième année. Elle essayait de ne pas y faire attention, au début. Elle était sortie avec quelques garçons. Et à chaque fois, Tom était venu pour lui chuchoter sa litanie : _l'amour, la faiblesse, l'amour, la faiblesse, l'amour, la faiblesse…_ _Tu es minable, Ginny Weasley. Jamais tu ne t'élèveras._ Et Ginny se retrouvait incapable de donner un peu d'elle-même dans ses relations. Elle appartenait à Tom, pas à ses petits amis, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Tom, Tom. Toujours Tom.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec lui. Elle avait peur. Il était imprévisible dans ses apparitions. Elle ne savait pas les gérer. C'était presque constant, de toute façon. Elle vivait avec son image, sa voix… Son corps, ses mains. Il la suivait comme son ombre à chaque minute, à chaque seconde. Jusque dans son sommeil. Et elle devait faire comme si de rien n'était.

Certaines nuits étaient plus intenses que d'autres. Elle voyait son visage durement angélique, il se glissait sous sa couette et la touchait de partout. Son corps nu sous ses doigts frissonnait jusqu'à l'extase. Elle se donnait à lui toute entière, elle ne pouvait pas résister même si elle essayait. Puis elle se sentait sale.

Elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Elle devait s'éloigner, l'éloigner, faire quelque chose. Qu'il parte. Elle lui dit : « Laisse-moi ! _»_ Il lui rit au nez. Le manège continua. Personne ne remarquait rien.

Elle finit par se mettre avec Harry. Toujours ce même regard. Il lui disait qu'il allait lui faire du mal. Mais il ne comprenait rien ! Harry n'était pas dangereux. C'était l'autre qui l'était. Comment lui avouer ? Elle ne pourrait jamais. Il la prendrait pour une folle. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'elle méritait, après tout. Finir entre quatre murs cotonneux à Sainte-Mangouste, douce prison - et Tom dans un coin, à jamais victorieux.

* * *

Une guerre se préparait. Tom l'insultait souvent, il la traitait de traître à son sang, la torturait. Elle cachait les marques sur ses bras et ses jambes comme elle le pouvait. Elle pleurait en silence. _Faible. Faible_. Après avoir fait couler son sang, c'est ce qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Puis il lui donnait un orgasme. _Faible._

Harry était parti avec son frère et Hermione. Elle était plus seule que jamais. Neville et Luna se tenaient à ses côtés mais ils étaient impuissants. L'un la regardait d'un air angoissé, l'autre l'observait avec ses grands yeux bleus curieux. Elle dit que son esprit semblait être devenu noir. Oh, si elle savait. Elle se sentait mourir à petit feu, comme dans cette Chambre des Secrets. Sauf que cette fois-ci même Harry Potter ne pourrait pas la sauver.

Les Mangemorts tenaient l'école. Tom vibrait d'énergie vitale plus que jamais. Il pompait sur la sienne comme une sangsue. Il se sentait tout-puissant. « Je te hais », lui chuchotait-elle. Et elle jouissait. Et elle le haïssait. _La haine est le plus fort des sentiments, le plus noble,_ lui disait-il. _Le seul sentiment qui ne devrait jamais nous habiter._

La bataille tant attendue arriva. Elle releva la tête, rassembla ses forces restantes, et se battit férocement. Machinalement. C'était son devoir. Même Tom ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher cette fois-ci. Il hurlait de rage à ses oreilles pendant qu'elle lançait multiples sorts. Elle fit du mieux qu'elle put. Elle échappa à la mort. Pas son frère, Fred. Elle posa les yeux sur son corps sans vie, le monde sembla tourner au ralenti, et à son tour elle hurla. Elle hurla jusqu'à n'avoir plus de voix. Tom ricana : _Petite garce, cela aurait dû être toi._

Pour la première fois elle vit Voldemort de ses propres yeux. Le futur de Tom. Celui-ci se tut pour une demi-seconde, le temps pour le Mage Noir de poser à son tour ses yeux inhumains sur elle. Ils brillaient d'un affreux signe de reconnaissance. Elle ferma les siens, mais rien ne changeait. Tom la regardait toujours d'un air narquois. _Reconnais ton vrai maître. Reconnais à qui tu appartiens._

Le temps semblait suspendu. L'affrontement final. Recroquevillée à l'écart, elle attendit comme un fantôme. Tom dansait autour d'elle en chuchotant : _C'est la fin ! fin ! fin !_ Sa mère la serrait dans ses bras mais elle ne sentait rien, ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, sauf lui bien sûr.

Puis ce fut fini. Mais pas de la manière attendue. Harry avait gagné. Harry avait gagné ! Tom lui jeta un regard qui se fit pour la première fois suppliant. La douleur se fit insupportable. Son corps se tordit dans tous les sens, tout comme le sien. Il s'accrochait à elle pour ne pas disparaître dans les abysses. Il hurla : _Ginny !_ Puis ce fut fini.

Il était parti pour de bon. Il l'avait quitté ! Un grand vide l'habita. Elle ne le supporta pas. Elle avait beau secouer la tête, non, il n'était plus là. Elle eut soudainement du mal à respirer. Tom avait emporté son âme. Elle n'existait plus désormais.

Harry courut vers elle, affolé. « Ginny ! Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Elle lui murmura d'une voix rauque, les larmes aux yeux : « C'est Tom, je suis désolée, c'est Tom, depuis tout ce temps, Tom… »

Sa vue se brouilla, elle se sentit partir. Son corps glissa dans la poussière. Les cris autour d'elle s'atténuèrent dans ses oreilles en même temps que ses muscles se relâchaient. Une noirceur confortable l'entoura.

Dans un dernier souffle, elle partit le rejoindre.


End file.
